


Themyscira

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Summer vacation with the Amazons





	1. Sails

Morgan sat at the controls in the bridge, beaming as she monitored everything pertaining to the ship's control. She was in her element as Diana had described to Veronica when they both came to watch her. Steering a modern earth ship was similar to commanding a specifically crafted Kryptonian spacecraft.

"She's glowing," Veronica commented as she leaned into Diana.

Diana nodded in agreement, "She is lovely like this. Ever banged the captain of the ship on the bridge?"

Veronica giggled, "No but let's get to it."

They snuck up behind Morgan and Veronica distracted her with a kiss. Diana reached over the controls and set it to auto-navigations.

"What do you two want?" Morgan questioned when Veronica broke the kiss.

Diana smirked, "Just you."

"And some fun on the bridge," Veronica added as she unzipped the front of her dress. "Care to join?

Morgan giggled, "Yea, I'm ready now."

Diana pulled Morgan out of the seat and kissed her, hands roaming just below the hem of Morgan's shirt. Another set of hands snaked in from behind and slipped under Morgan's waistline.

"Your button-ups are such a turn on," Veronica husked into Morgan's ear. "But I prefer them on the floor."

"My loves," Morgan whimpered as Diana moved to leave a love bite on her neck.

"Sinclair's right," Diana chuckled as she ripped Morgan's shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere.

Morgan pouted, "That was my favorite one."

Veronica laughed as she pushed Morgan's pants off those curves. "Replaceable unlike our love, kitten. now focus."

"Can't," Morgan protested, gripping onto Diana's arms. "Not when you two gang up on me."

/ - / - /

"Cannonball!" Aries shouted as he jumped off the diving board.

"Aries," Robin giggled as she covered herself from the splash. "Watch it."

Aries came up to the surface and grinned, "Sorry. It's just been a long time since the whole family got a vacation."

"Is it even safe for me to be here?" Leslie pouted as she glared at the water.

Rai laughed and pushed Leslie in. The ex-villain sputtered out water when she broke through the water's surface. Just before she could yell at her girlfriend, Aries and Robin swam to her.

"Leslie!" the children cheered, clinging to the 5'9" woman. "Swim with us."

Leslie huffed, "Babe, don't leave me with the kids."

Rai beamed and jumped into the water. She pulled Leslie under and kissed her.

"Hey!" Aries grumbled when the babysitters came back up. "No kissing in the pool!"

"Yea!" Carter agreed. "It isn't fair to us, kids!"

"Of course it isn't," Lucy laughed as Susan carefully knock Carter into the pool.

"Susan!" they heard Cat yell from the upper deck. "I saw that!"

"Good," Susan laughed. "Better incentive for poker later!"

"You're going to lose all your chips!" Lena chimed in. "Not even Lucy's cheating will help!"

"Not a cheater!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Astra sighed as she placed down her cards, "Humans, ever so noisy."

"Not as loud as your daughter," Alura chuckled. "I quite enjoy this card game."

Non grunted, "At least Astrid is happy again. Now beat these three cards."

"Bekah?" Jaylah frowned as she studied the cards that Non put down.

The pocket-sized plant pulled at a three card combo, adding them to the play. The three adults grumbled at the duo, both had been winning each round with ease.

"I don't get it," Non grumbled. "How are we losing? At least one of us should have won 1st place already."

Astra laughed, "They are Astrid's children. Intelligent little ones."

Alura nodded, "Remarkable, isn't it? Jaylah is definitely older than she looks and Rebekah just reached maturity last week. A perfect pairing."

/ - / - /

Kara pouted, "I don't get why I have to practice shooting with you two instead of enjoying the sun with my girlfriends."

Maggie smirked, "Safety reasons, Supergirl. At least you're not the only one who has to practice."

"I don't feel comfortable holding this!" Winn voiced.

"Everyone has to be gun certified," Alex sighed. "Morgan is enforcing the rule which applies to everyone over 21. It's just you three who need to be tested."

"Can I go first?" James grinned. "I want to have time to enjoy some drinks before we reach Themyscira."

"Sure," Maggie chuckled. "Show us what you got."

James stepped up to the booth and loaded the gun. He fired, cleaning out the clip in one go, and disarmed the gun. After setting the gun down, he used the controls to bring the target practice sheet close.

Alex whistled low, "Damn. Okay, James. You can go."

James chuckled, "Have fun you two."

"I didn't know he could shot that well," Winn gapped. "So how do we pass?"

"Just get a lot close to the center target as you possibly can shoot," Maggie informed. "The clip has ten and Morgan requires 70%  accuracy."

"This is going to be a long day," Kara grumbled.


	2. Land Ho!

"Land!" Aries announced excitedly when he saw the island through the telescope.

Morgan ruffled his hair. "Take command, little captain."

Aries grinned at his mama, "Robin's my first mate."

"I know, love," Morgan smiled. "I'm going to find your mothers and sisters. Hopefully, they're all in the same place."

"We'll keep an eye on these two," chuckled Jacob, Robin's hellhound father.

"More like I'm keeping an eye on you," corrected James, Robin's human father. "Thanks for bringing us along."

Morgan rolled her eyes and smirked, "Someone has to make sure those two end up together. I'm footing the wedding food."

Robin huffed, "Mrs. Sinclair, we all know you'll cook up a storm instead of catering."

"So Robin, will it be Mrs. Sinclair or Mrs. Vega?" Aries teased.

Robin blushed and gently shoved Aries as Morgan left the bridge, laughing at the cute duo.

/ - / - /

Rebekah ran across the deck from the port (left) to starboard (right), sliding under the lounge chair, and avoiding Alex Danvers.

"Get back here, Rebekah!" Alex shouted. "I'm going to get you."

Maggie shook her head, "This game of freeze tag has gotten way out of hands."

"At least the children are having fun," Astra chuckled as she watched Rebekah unfreeze Jaylah and Carter.

"Can't catch us," Carter teased the DEO agent.

Alex growled, "I'll get all of you!"

Alex chased the children but they had unfrozen other players such as Livewire, Rai, Susan, and Lena. She rounded the corner to make sure they had not freed Kara but ran into Morgan.

"Easy there," Morgan chuckled, catching Alex. "Playing Freeze Tag without superpowers?"

"Yea," Alex laughed. "Did they free Kara?"

"Unfortunately yes," Morgan answered. "Also, you better finish up quick. Aries spotted land so everyone will need to gather their things. I estimate we have three hours before reaching the docks."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Alex saluted before running off.

Morgan shook her head and continued on her way to find her wives.

/ - / - /

"Mother!" Diana beamed as she rushed down the ramp to hug Queen Hippolyta. "It's so good to see you again."

Queen Hippolyta chuckled and embraced Diana, "I've missed you too, darling. Now, where are the children? Your wives?"

"Grandma!" Aries screamed as he dropped his suitcase and ran over to them. "Grandma, let's play in the water."

"Aries Sinclair!" Veronica huffed. "Come back here and get your suitcase!"

Aries blushed and hid against Queen Hippolyta. Diana giggled and pulled him from his hiding spot.

"Go on before she decides you can't share a room with Robin," Diana urged with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

He gasped and raced back to his suitcase. Queen Hippolyta gave Diana a knowing look but smiled at the sight.

"Come, Diana," Queen Hippolyta stated. "Philippus is a sight to see. Just a few days past her first trimester. Most of the others were afraid to try until they saw Philippus's round belly and that pregnancy glow."

"I can't wait to see her," Diana laughed. "But I must help Morgan and Veronica get the others settled first. We will see you at dinner, mother."

Queen Hippolyta nodded, "I will go on ahead. Someone needs to make sure things are running."

Diana returned to the group and immediately kissed her wives' cheeks. "Mother went ahead to get things going."

"Finally a break from reality," Veronica beamed. "No work, no crimes, and no social media. Just relaxation."

"And absolutely no electronics," Morgan added as she moved their things to the horsedrawn carriage. "I can't wait to run around in the woods."

"Wait?!" Cat gasped. "Did you say no electronics?! I am the Queen of Media!"

"Tough luck," Susan laughed as she helped Lucy onto another carriage. "I heard there's a lovely waterfall somewhere on this island. Care to explore with me, Lucy?"

Lucy giggled, "Like you even have to ask."

"You can survive without it, Cat," Leslie stated nonchalantly as she took a seat across from Susan. "Rai, do you think they have room service here?"

Cat huffed and rolled her eyes. Before she could make another complaint, Lena dragged Cat onto the third carriage where Kara and Carter were waiting with Alura and Astra.


	3. Competition Pt 1

Morgan quietly rounded the corner while Astra was distracting everyone. Her prey was in sight and she pounced. Morgan believed she had the upper hand but Diana turned around near the last few seconds and caught her.

"Nice try dragonling," Diana chuckled before pecking Morgan's cheeks.

"But how?" Morgan pouted. "I was in stealth mode."

Diana smirked, "Unfortunately for you, Astra has some tells."

"Damn," Morgan grumbled. "So freaking close."

"Next time, don't recruit a partner in crime," Veronica laughed, ruffling up Morgan's hair.

Astra sighed, "We'll get Diana next time."

"And when will that be, mum?" Morgan huffed.

Queen Hippolyta beamed, "There is the summer event that is coming up. You'll have to enter as pairs. We're a bit low on competitors with a quarter of them being pregnant."

"Anyone can enter, right?" Aries questioned.

"Yes, anyone," answered Philippus. "Do you wish to enter?"

Aries nodded, "With Robin, if she agrees."

Morgan looked up at Diana, "I'll enter with Astra if you team up with your mom."

Diana chuckled, "Only if Kara and Alura are together. I wonder which mother-daughter team will win or at least get close to winning."

Morgan smirked, "Kara isn't a real threat. Plus she's useless without her powers. It's an easy win."

Kara glared at Morgan, "I accept your challenge and I will beat you."

"Philippus, darling, you will oversee the contest," Queen Hippolyta smiled. "Find some helpers while I pair up with Diana. No superpowers so Kryptonite blockers for those of Kryptonian genes and Diana, none of your armor."

"Yes mother," Diana grinned back. "Don't get too mad when I win, okay, little dragon?"

"We'll see," Morgan stated. "Anyways, I need another nap. Aster, nap time."

"Finally!" The cat-dragon retorted. "We're napping by the waterfall that's connected to our room."

/ - / - /

"Go, Diana, go!" Morgan cheered during the archery contest.

"My little catgon," Astra sighed. "She's the competition."

"So what?" Morgan shrugged. "Diana is my wife and I support her, no matter what."

Veronica smiled, "Such a good wife. Go easy on Aries and Robin."

Morgan pouted, "But you know I'm competitive."

"They're just children," Veronica laughed. "Oh, look, another perfect target."

Diana looked up at them and waved. She took it a step further smirking and winking at her wives. Morgan blushed and hid against Veronica while Veronica laughed and held Morgan close.

Astra shook her head, "Seriously? Blushing as if Nova had just flashed you?"

"Hey, Astra!" Alex called from down below. "Are you watching us?"

Astra waved and blushed which made Morgan retort, "Looks at who is blushing now, mum."

Veronica giggled and pushed Morgan, "Love, don't make fun of your mum. Now head down there. You and Diana should help Aries and Robin."

Morgan hummed, "Okay, but a kiss before I go."

Veronica shook her head with amusement before kissing Morgan and sending her off. Astra followed since she and Morgan were a part of the second round of archers.

/ - / - /

"Tied at first," Diana grinned at Morgan. "At least we kicked Kara's and Alura's butts today."

"Mostly Kara's," Morgan laughed.

"It's amazing that you are able to control your laser vision especially since you can't aim," Astra teased Kara.

Kara huffed, "Mom!"

Alura sighed, "You're an adult, Kara. Deal with it yourself. Astra, good game."

Astra smirked, "I was better when it came to precision."

"Mama, did I do good?" Aries questioned as he tugged on Morgan's shirt. "Mama?"

Morgan beamed and pulled him off the ground into a hug, "You, young man, did amazing. I saw you get three in a row and you beat Kara's individual score. Your mothers and I are proud of you. Now go play with Robin."

Aries smiled back, "I can't go play if you're holding me."

Morgan pecked Aries's cheeks and let him go. Aries ran off to Robin and the two went off with Jaylah and Rebekah, with Aster following and acting as their guardian.

/ - / - /

"Two-person relay," Diana informed Morgan. "Is your mother going first or you?"

"That depends on what Veronica wants," Morgan chuckled as she leaned against Diana. "I personally want to race against you."

Veronica laughed, "And have her distract you with her toned legs. Anyways, I have the girls and Aries eating at Robin's table with the Vegas so it's just us three."

"Not anymore," Leslie stated as she and Rai plopped down on the empty side of the lunch table. "The wild boar looks and smells great."

Rai smiled, "Sorry for intruding but Leslie insists on psyching out the competition."

"Thank Rao no one is allowed to use their powers," Kara praised as she, Lena, and Cat joined the table.

"Kara, go away," Morgan groaned. "All of you need to go away."

"Right..." Lena drawled. "Not happening. As your friends, we have rights to ensure you three can't get mushy."

"I disagree with that statement," Susan stated as she sat down. "Plus they're adorable."

"Mostly Morgan," Lucy smirked. "Especially when she pouts."

Leslie grinned, "She's pouting right now."

Morgan huffed and hid behind Diana. "Make them go away."

"It doesn't look like that will happen anytime soon," Veronica sighed. "Come on out and eat. I can't have you fainting out there."

Morgan grumbled but moved away from Diana to eat. The conversation stayed light and fun. There was a lot of teasing towards Kara's evitable loss and Morgan's cuteness.


	4. Competition Pt 2

**Relay Race**

"Are you sure you want to run against your wife?" Astra questioned Morgan as they stretched their limbs.

Morgan answered, "It's where all the fun will be. Besides, you wouldn't get to race Alura if we switched now."

Astra nodded, "It would not be fair to Kara either since we both know I will be victorious against her."

Someone whistled and Morgan whipped around to see Diana checking her out. Morgan rolled her eyes at her wife but she couldn't help smiling.

"You know, Morgan," Diana smiled. "It will not matter whether we win or lose. Veronica is the victorious won in the end."

"That is true," Morgan chuckled. "She gets both of us in bed when this is over. Let's give her a good show."

/ - / - /

"Looks like our Amazonian Princess and her Dragon Queen are neck-and-neck," Philippus announced. "Close behind them is Supergirl. Surprisingly in fourth place is Robin, who is part Hellhound."

"Oh look," Veronica giggled. "It seems our royals are now skipping to the finish line."

Philippus huffed, "Diana! Morgan! Stop making a mockery of these games!"

Veronica laughed, "They must be planning something devious. Anyways, our last three runners are Cat Grant, Maggie Sawyer, and Lucy Lane. Who will be victorious among those three?"

/ - / - /

"Let's go, mum!" Morgan cheered as Astra ran past.

Astra was an arm's length behind Queen Hippolyta meanwhile Alura was closing the gap. Aries was in fourth and Susan brought her team to fifth after Lucy passed the baton. Lena and Alex were focused on racing each other to even noticed that they had moved a couple spots ahead of the last place.

Diana nudged Morgan, "If you win, what will you do with the fake crown and scepter?"

Morgan chuckled, "I'd give it to Aries. He deserves it after that much participation. Diana, I think he's growing too fast."

"He is," Diana agreed. "I bet he would hand over the crown to his girlfriend."

"Most likely," Morgan grinned. "Aries and Robin. They make such a cute pairing."

**Swim Test**

"Mama, that's a lot of water to swim through," Aries gulped as he looked down from the cliff.

The current test was base on how fast you could swim to a certain spot on shore after diving off the cliff. It was a common test for the Amazons but not for their visitors. Also, the test was a free-for-all which meant everyone jumped at the same time.

Morgan lifted Aries into her arms and kissed his cheeks. "You want to jump in with me? I'll swim with you on my back."

"Isn't that cheating?" Aries pouted.

"I'm sure mom and maman will overlook it," Morgan chuckled. "Look, Robin is clinging onto Diana."

Diana walked over with Robin in her arms, "Looks like we got a pair of quitters."

Aries puffed up, "I'm not a quitter. Mama, will you carry me?"

Morgan grinned, "Of course I will. Diana, take care of Robin."

"Mama's little boy," Robin giggled.

"Dad's little girl," Aries retorted before the two started laughing.

Diana chuckled, "Alright. When we hit the water, tight around the waist and easy on the neck holds."

Morgan nodded before nudging Diana, "Look over there. Rai's teasing Leslie about the jump."

"Susan will help with that," Diana smirked. "Once in the water, Leslie will probably be trying to catch up to Rai. Susan's definitely dragging Lucy to shore."

"Do you think Cat will jump?" Morgan grinned.

"Oh, I'll be jumping," Cat answered, causing them to turn around.

"Is that safe?" Morgan coughed. "I mean, you're kind of old."

"Kara and Lena will keep me safe," Cat informed as the two mentioned showed up. "It's not a long jump, is it?"

"Looks like a ten-second drop," Lena replied. "We're safe or else they would have cancelled it."

"The kids are jumping too," Kara pointed out.

Morgan chuckled, "This will be fun."

/ - / - /

"Ahh!" Some screamed on the dive down to the water but not Aries and Robin, who yelled with glee and held tight against Morgan and Diana respectively. The wind was nice but the water was refreshing. Aries barely caught his breath when Morgan broke for the surface and started swimming to shore. He waved at Robin when he spotted her and his maman. She waved back which made his heart flutter and he blushed slightly.

"Get ready to go under!" Morgan informed.

Aries took a deep breath before Morgan dove down. He looked through his goggles at the beautiful underwater life. He nearly lost his breath when he saw Robin under the water with him. He felt as if his mothers were dolphins, showing him and his beloved the wondrous ocean life. He couldn't help but smiled when his two moms swam back up, jumping through the water surface like dolphins. When Morgan and Diana resumed a regular swim, Aries and Robin laughed at the fun they were having.

"Shore," Robin called out as they neared the water's edge.

They were not the first there. Queen Hippolyta, Astra, and Alura were and they were waiting for the rest to reach the mark. Morgan and Diana didn't bother with dropping the kids at the shore but continued on with the children on their backs.

"Mama," Aries giggled. "You can put us down."

"We will," Morgan chuckled as she sprinted on the sand with Diana to the mark.

Diana and Morgan stopped short of the mark and lifted Robin and Aries off their backs. They tossed the little ones at Astra and Alura, who caught them. It made them happy to see Aries and Robin laughing.

"Shall we?" Diana asked, offering her hand.

Morgan smiled and took it. Together, they jumped over the mark. Hands still intertwined, Morgan pulled Diana close, causing them to fall onto the sand. Diana laughed and kissed Morgan.

"Ew! Mama! Maman!" Aries complained with a grin. "Do it again."

Diana smiled and rested her head against Morgan's chest. "Too much fun."

"It was the right amount of fun," Morgan replied, running her fingers through Diana's seawater tangled hair. "Want to grab Veronica and jump the cliff again?"

With that, the competition was forgotten. Diana helped Morgan off the sand before they flew to Veronica. The use of powers were allowed after the races and games so the two weren't going to be disqualified for it.

Veronica was shocked to see her wives appear so quickly on either side. She didn't have time to recover when they took her by the arms and flew her to the cliff.

"No!" Veronica laughed as they moved to the edge.

"Yes!" Morgan and Diana retorted.

Veronica rolled her eyes and let them take her hands. "On three. One."

"Two," Diana counted.

"Three!" Morgan continued before their jump.

**Results**

Veronica sighed happily at dinner when Morgan and Diana leaned against her shoulders. They were tired but happy and well-fed.

"It was a good two days of competing," Veronica stated, squeezing her lovers' hands.

"It was," Morgan yawned. "I hope the kids won."

"A very befitting reward for us," Diana mused. "Aries and Robin were very happy to participate for the fun of it. Plus if they won, we would also win."

The dining room went quiet when Philippus stood up. Philippus carefully walked around the marble dinner table and addressed everyone. She commented on the memorable recollection of the tournament, addressing who did well and giving encouragement for others to do better in the next. Then she awarded the scores.

"It was a tie for second place, between Diana's and Morgan's teams," Philippus announced. "But we are here to see who won, right?"

Cheers went up in agreement.

Philipps chuckled, "For their valiant efforts but also for their positive outlook on the games, first place goes to Aries and Robin. Come up here, you two."

Aries and Robin looked at each other in disbelief until Aster nudged them. 'Go collect your rewards, little ones.' They received laurel wreaths as crowns, vine-wrapped scepters, and one day each of ruling the island.


	5. King Aries & Queen Robin Pt 1

**First Order**

Aries, snuggled against Robin, woke to the smell of cooked wild boar and fresh poached eggs. "Mama... did you make me breakfast?"

"The best for the King and Queen of Themyscira," Morgan chuckled as Aries sat up. "So what is the first order of business?"

"Breakfast," Robin yawned. "Smells wonderful. Then more sleep."

Aries nodded, "Too early to be awake, mama."

Morgan pecked Aries's and Robin's cheeks. "Eat up. You two can bring the tray down later."

Robin giggled, "We don't have to. We're the king and queen of Themyscira."

"Only for today and tomorrow," Morgan pointed out. "I'll take care of the food tray later. You two have fun."

"Mama," Aries cleared his throat. "I order you to spend the day with maman and mom. And if you feel up for it... make me a brother?"

Morgan laughed and ruffled Aries's hair. "No guarantees on a little brother, kid."

/ - / - /

Morgan nestled against Diana's back and purred, "Our little boy's order is for me to spend time with you and Veronica. As if I don't do that enough already."

Diana hummed, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Morgan smirked. "To make babies if I felt like it."

Veronica wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist. "Do you feel up to it? It has been a while since we've been intimate."

Morgan huffed, "I do recall the two of you teaming up on me on the bridge of the ship."

"That was ages ago," Veronica laughed.

"To be precise," Diana pointed out. "It has been ten days since then."

Morgan sighed, "Maybe later. I just want to cuddle right now."

"Anything you want, dear," Veronica chuckled before kissing Morgan's bare shoulder from behind. "Diana and I will get you soon enough."

**Play**

Robin giggled as Jaylah chased Aries around the clearing. They were playing Freeze Tag and Aries was the only one who wasn't frozen yet.

"Do you think Jay will get him?" Carter called out to Robin.

"Positive," Robin answered. "She's smart and sneaky."

"Not that sneaky," Aries stated as he checked his surroundings. "Looks like I lost her."

Aries started walking over to Robin but was tackled down from the air. Jaylah laughed as she sat up, on top of Aries.

Robin grinned, "And the winner is Jaylah. Looks like your 'it' now, Aries."

Aries pouted, "Let's play a different game."

"Like what?" Carter questioned. "We are the only kids on the island."

"Spar with warriors?" Jaylah suggested, hinting at the fact that she wanted to learn to fight.

"I think your mothers brought a game we can play," Robin pointed out. "Let's go ask for it."

/ - / - /

"Spikeball?" Aries asked, looking at Morgan.

"It's easy," Morgan grinned. "You need four people to play. It's like volleyball."

"It'll be easier to show them," Diana laughed.

Veronica grinned, "Hey Luthor, bring your fat arse over here."

"I'm not fat," Lena huffed as she got off the lounge chair and walked over. "What you need me for?"

"Spikeball," Veronica answered. "You and me against the princesses."

Morgan pouted, "Diana! Veronica called me a 'princess'! Everyone knows I'm a 'queen'!"

"A pillow queen," Diana teased.

Morgan gaped at Diana before storming off, "Find another partner, Prince."

Veronica giggled, "Seems like we offended our pillow queen."

"I'll apologize after we demonstrate," Diana laughed. "Oi, Sawyer! Partner up with me for Spikeball!"

Maggie peered at the group before getting off the beach towel and joining them. "Let's play."

It took a few minutes to set up the game and go over the rules but soon the quartet was working up a sweat. The kids watched in awe and excitement, cheering for the better pairing.

"And game point!" Diana cheered when Lena made the ball hit the rim.

Veronica rolled her eyes and huffed, "Seriously, Lena? A rim shot?"

Lena shrugged, "It was still a good game; besides that, I spy a very grumpy and lonely dragon who wants yours and Diana's attention."

Diana ruffled Aries's hair, "Why don't you four play? It'll take a while to get as good as us but practice makes it perfect."

"Okay, maman," Aries grinned as Veronica handed him the ball.

"Have fun, little ones," Veronica beamed. "We need to go give mama some love."

Watching Aries, Robin, Carter, and Jaylah play Spikeball led to others wanting to play. Luckily enough, Morgan planned ahead and brought enough Spikeball sets for all to play. Even Diana's Amazonian family joined in the fun while Diana, Morgan, and Veronica snuck off.

**No Veggies**

"Where's the salad?" Morgan frowned, looking at the dinner spread.

Diana patted Morgan's hand, "King Aries declared that dinner will be served without any vegetables."

Morgan gasped, "Aries! Are you abusing your power by getting rid of veggies at dinner?"

"Are you trying to commit treason by making me eat my veggies?" Aries retorted.

"Yes," Morgan huffed. "I demand you bring back the veggies! They're good for your health."

Aries beamed, "Guards, please take my mama away. We are having desserts for dinner!"

"Anarchy!" Morgan laughed as she followed the guards to the far lonely table.

Cat shook her head, "All of these sweets are going to ruin my figure."

"Cat, I think you'll look fine in a size 6," Lena smirked. "You do need a little more cushion."

Cat rolled her eyes and turned to Diana. "Aren't you and Veronica going to join Morgan?"

"Nah," Diana laughed. "Veronica and I do enjoy having ice cream for dinner."

"Oh, look! Mini apple pies!" Veronica pointed out. "Morgan, you should plead for bail!"

"No! Must resist temptation," Morgan groaned.

However, Morgan ended up falling for temptation as she could not resist any fruit-filled desserts such as mini apple pie a la mode, strawberry cheesecake, and cold juicy peach slices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spikeball ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdRKqguEbas


	6. King Aries & Queen Robin Pt 2

**Pillow Talk**

"Robin?" Aries whispered into the crisp clean morning air.

"Hmm?" Robin hummed as she turned towards Aries. "You say something?"

"Just thinking," Aries smiled upon seeing Robin's sleepy face.

"'Bout what?" Robin yawned, nuzzling closer.

Aries laid his arm over Robin's waist, "About the future. When I change genders, will you still love me?"

"Always," Robin replied. "You and I are forever in this life and the next and beyond space and time."

Aries giggled, "You sound like my mama."

Robin pecked Aries's cheek, "Because your mama is a good influence, or so both my fathers say. Plus I can't imagine my life without you."

Aries beamed at Robin and pulled her closer. He definitely loved the idea of being Robin's forever. However, their little moment was ruined by a flying pillow that came across the room.

"Go back to sleep," Jaylah grumbled from the other bed. "Topic is much too heavy of a discussion for nine-year-olds."

"How the hell is she only three-years-old?" Aries huffed.

Robin laughed, "You do know that girls mature faster than boys. Plus your sister is an alien who is supposed to be older than us."

/ - / - /

"Prince, stop it," Morgan groaned when she felt arms around her waist. "Wasn't last night enough for the both of you?"

"Never," Veronica laughed before pecking Morgan's temple. "Have you been feeling better since you know when?"

Morgan smiled sadly, "Honestly, yes and no. Rebekah is alive in some magical way but the pain of losing her is still there, just faint."

Diana rubbed Morgan's arm, "Just take your time, love."

Veronica hummed, "What Prince said and it's my turn to be the big spoon. Turn your back over here."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to look at my face, Sinclair?" Morgan huffed as she turned over to face Diana.

"Maybe, maybe not, or maybe I just want to press my face against your back," Veronica laughed, snuggling close. "You need a haircut."

"I'll get Rai to do that later," Morgan hummed as she nuzzled into Diana. "I like this position too."

Diana chuckled, "You do realize that you are a pillow queen, right? You were so demanding and yet you just laid there."

Veronica propped herself on her elbow to see both her wives, "Good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Morgan groaned, "You know I'm a pillow queen when we're not using our dungeon. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Aw, she blushed," Veronica pointed out as Diana pecked Morgan's flustered face.

**Diplomacy**

"You can't ask me to do that," Robin stated.

"Come on," Aries pouted. "Just for today?"

Robin rolled her eyes, "We already had no veggies yesterday. What are you willing to do so I do the same?"

Aries frowned, "What do you want from me?"

"What do you think?" Robin retorted, turning away from him.

"Fine!" Aries agreed. "You can have the spaceship for a week."

Robin smirked, "See, that wasn't so hard. No veggies for today."

They heard a muffled laugh and turned around to find Morgan standing there. Aries huffed at his mama, who just hugged him.

"I see we are learning the ways of compromising," Morgan grinned.

"Yes," Aries frowned. "It's terrible."

"Not all the time," Morgan chuckled. "Just try to find more leverage but there are some rewards in conceding. Queen Robin, you're growing up to be an excellent negotiator."

Robin blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Sinclair."

"Alright kids, why don't you two go play?" Morgan urged. "I have to go check the weather for our trip home."

The two nodded and ran off to find Jaylah, Carter, and Rebekah.


	7. Farewell

**Last Day**

"Where's Morgan?" Veronica questioned Diana when Diana walked into their room. "She left so early this morning."

"I haven't seen her," Diana answered. "Maybe she wants us to find her or she could be spending time with the kids."

Veronica sighed, "She should be helping us pack."

Diana laughed and tackled Veronica to the bed, "It's just two suitcases, love. Three if you count the one for Jaylah and Aries."

"Maybe you should distract me," Veronica kissed. "It might bring our little dragon queen back."

Diana rubbed her nose against Veronica's, "Oh, I will, but I doubt it will bring her back."

"Why?" Veronica pouted, turning them both onto their side and nuzzling closer.

"I believe Rebekah has been trying to talk to Morgan about something," Diana replied. "Knowing Morgan, she'll give her little one all the time she needs."

Veronica groaned, "Why does Morgan have to be so wonderful? So devoted to the kids and us. Plus Aster. Always forcing us to give back to society."

Diana hummed, "She just wants what is best for all of us. It has been an amazing two weeks of vacation."

"Psh, we still have three days left," Veronica pointed out. "Just sailing back to National City."

"Back to our city life," Diana sighed. "I think I want more kids."

Veronica chuckled, "Seeing Morgan pregnant made me want that again but I do believe it's your turn."

Diana smiled, "Just have to get Morgan to agree, love. But for now, let's cuddle."

"You mean sleep," Veronica beamed. "Hold me, Amazon Princess."

**Slow Acceptance**

Morgan bawled at the fact that Rebekah wasn't sailing home with them. Rebekah did point out many great reasons for her decision to stay on Themyscira.

Veronica rubbed Morgan's back. "You can always go and visit Rebekah, you silly dragon."

Diana chuckled softly, "She's upset that Rebekah grew up too fast and left the nest."

"Morgan, you still have us," Veronica pointed out. "You're not alone in this."

"Diananh," came Morgan's muffled voice. "Victorian Ish vaunt smore."

"Sorry, love," Diana sighed. "We didn't get any of that."

Morgan lifted her head off the pillow she was sobbing on and sniffled, "I want more children."

Veronica laughed, "I'll give birth to just one more but after Diana has our little one."

Diana cupped Morgan's cheeks, "Don't cry, love. I have been thinking about getting pregnant and maybe it's about time I stop thinking. We'll make it happen."

"Yes, we will," Veronica chuckled and leaned over to peck Diana's cheek. "But not with that tearstreaked snotty face of yours, Morgan."

Morgan pouted and stormed off to the restroom. Diana shook her head at Veronica and sighed.

"You know I was teasing, " Veronica stated as she removed the dirty pillow off the bed and fluffed up a clean one. "Little dragon, are you ready for bed?"

Morgan came out after washing her face. She laid in the bed facing Diana's side and immediately nuzzled into Diana when she laid down. Veronica chuckled and wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist.

"Still love you, Morgan," Veronica smiled into Morgan's back. "We will always love you."


End file.
